


Nuesto Momento Más Allá del Verano

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Tú sabías que esto iba a terminar, Tendou.





	

Sus manos me habían atrapado, cuando me voltié, pensé que todo esto había acabado.  
El Verano fue agradable, nuestras manos se separan de una de la otra. Doloroso, aunque fue, el final de nuestras vidas acaba.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté. Sus ojos rojos me miraron con cierta tristeza. Su cabello rojo brillaba, pero no me dejó ir. Me sostuvo, mi iba a girar.


End file.
